Georgias Interruptus
by noiselessheart
Summary: When Georgia seeks haven in an abandoned classroom she finds she's not the only one hiding behind closed doors...


**Important Note: **

**Dear Readers, This is a companion drabble to my fic 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' that I wrote in response to the repeated suggestions/pleas I've received for a scene showing Georgia walking in on the boys. Such a scene didn't fit into my plan for the story, but I liked the idea so much that I decided to write a little companion scene for it, which I hope you all enjoy : ) Please note that this is not an official chapter, merely an amusing side-drabble. This scene will be ignored by the coming chapters. It has been written and posted purely for enjoyment. Love, noiselessheart.**

* * *

**GEORGIAS INTERRUPTUS**

Georgia was walking back to Gryffindor Tower, staring at the floor and moping dejectedly. Harry hadn't looked at her once in Potions today – she blamed his partner for that. The Slytherin was constantly finding ways to manipulate Harry's attention, turning and smirking at Georgia as he did so. It was pathetic. And then Harry had spent all dinner laughing with the Weasley twit, and Georgia hadn't been able to get a single word in edge-wise.

Georgia sighed heavily and looked up, wishing instantly that she hadn't. Professor McGonagall was walking towards her from the opposite end of the corridor. Immediately she ducked into the nearest open doorway to hide, shutting the door behind her. She had an overdue Transfiguration essay and McGonagall was none too happy with her.

As Georgia caught her breath, slouching in relief against the closed door, she realized that some odd, subdued sounds were emerging from the depths of the classroom she had barricaded herself in. Sort of a heavy breathing and a slurping, like somebody eating soup after running a lap around the lake. Wary, she turned toward the noise.

It was dim in the room, but she was able to notice now that her eyes had adjusted what she had missed in her hurry to evade McGonagall – the room was already occupied.

There were two figures leaned up against the far wall, tucked into the corner where they were invisible to the gaze of any eyes wandering in from the corridor. They were clearly snogging, and clearly oblivious to her arrival.

For a passing second, Georgia considered slipping out before they did notice, but if she did McGonagall would surely catch her, she reasoned. Besides, the was hypnotized by staring openly at the intwined forms – both with cropped hair, more height, and more muscular physiques than her own, as well as large hands that were varyingly digging into each other's hair, sliding under robes, and bracing the pair steadily against the wall.

It dawned on Georgia that both figures were male.

Her lips parted in surprise and her heart began to pound and her vision went a bit blurry, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Vaguely she acknowledged that she was intruding on something intensely private and that even escaping McGonagall was no longer a viable excuse, but it made no difference. Fixated, she watched the lips suck and tug, the tongues lick and dance, and the bodies arch against one another.

As the subdued moaning reached her ears, the private place between her legs she had only recently begun to fully appreciate began to pulse and grow moist, and she had to stagger back against the wall to hold herself up because her knees were going weak. Her awakening desire was torn between remaining transfixed by the display before her and the idea of running back to her dorm to her curtained four-poster to be alone with that private place between her legs.

She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself, and as she did certain details began to register through her haze: Blonde hair. Black hair. Glasses.

She gasped audibly, finally alerting the couple to her presence. They turned toward her with matching debauched expressions.

For a moment, she was speechless. Then, like a kettle come to boil, she exploded.

"Harry!" she shrieked. "Get away! Run!"

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"It's Malfoy! He's got you under some kind of spell! You've got to get away!"

Georgia ran at Malfoy, who was staring at her slack-jawed and bewildered. She fell upon him, hitting him and scratching him and pulling his hair, showering him with curses.

"You awful boy!" she exclaimed. "You underhanded, immoral, slimy Slytherin! How dare you bewitch Harry, you snake's spawn!"

"Bewitch – ouch – Harry? I haven't – ouch, fuck – done a thing!" he protested, attempting to shrink away from her assault.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that? I know what I just saw, Malfoy, and I know you've been lusting after Harry all term! Any decent person would've just moved on and left him alone, especially after I _told you to_, but you – oh, no – you went and bewitched him!"

To Georgia's great surprise, Harry began to laugh. Malfoy turned to him with an expression of surprise mirroring Georgia's, then a giggle popped out from between his lips and he began to laugh as well. Soon the two of them were in hysterics.

Forgotten, Georgia's raised hands fell to her side. All she could do was gawk as the two of them laughed until tears trickled from the corners of their eyes. Gasping and keening, they would glance from Georgia to each other and break into fresh hysteria each time their mirth began to abate.

"Harry," said Georgia in a haughty voice once she thought this had gone on quite long enough, "I cannot believe you think this is funny."

"Oh -" he said, between spasms. "I'm sorry Georgia. But -"

Georgia held herself uptight and glared imperiously at the two boys until they finally began to calm down.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled himself together, though his lips continued to twitch at the corners.

"See the thing is, Georgia," he said. "Malfoy is... my boyfriend."

Georgia blinked at him, stupefied, as Harry turned to Malfoy and graced him with a beatific smile, intertwining their fingers and tugging Malfoy snugly to his side. For his part, Malfoy looked entirely too smug for Georgia's liking, but when he looked at Harry it was like a facade fell and his sharp features softened in an expression of such tenderness as would have melted a far stonier heart than Georgia's.

"Your – your – what?" she spluttered.

"My boyfriend," Harry repeated, openly beaming.

"But – but – you said you weren't even bent! You said you didn't like blokes!"

"Well, actually, I, er, do, it turns out."

The reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. "You really aren't bewitched?" she asked helplessly. "Are you sure? I mean, Malfoy -"

"Oh, I am," Harry readily attested. "I'm thoroughly bewitched. But not with magic." He gave Malfoy a raw and passionate look that had Georgia torn between nausea and a perverse arousal. Where did she get off being turned on by a pair of blokes? Much less _Harry_ and _Malfoy_? But there was something undeniably erotic and overpowering in the consummation of their opposition and unbridled friction.

"Oh," said Georgia. "I see. Well then, perhaps I should leave you two to – well, to – perhaps I should just go now."

"If you like," said Malfoy, his thin lips slanting depravedly.

Harry said, "See you 'round, Georgia," whilst grinning at Malfoy in a wicked manner that made it clear that she was already fading from his awareness.

"See you," she squeaked, before darting quickly back into the corridor, hearing the sounds of low suggestive voices behind her.

She fell against the door, panting slightly, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Failing that, she gave up and set off nearly at run for the privacy of her bed.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews = As encouraging and delicious and addictive and desirable as chocolate. Or coffee. Or oxygen.**


End file.
